Witch of Olympus
by dragonsong2795
Summary: What if on the night Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep the Fates decided to take her to Olympus instead? How will the wizarding world handle such a powerful witch and her new godly powers? challenge by whitetigerwolf, divergent from 'Divine Darkness' Fem!Harry, Godly but restrained Harry, Animagus Harry/Hermione Dark Hermione ,H/Hr
1. Light I

_My Second Harry Potter fic even if it is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, Now Listen hard readers I will be posting a NEAR IDENTICAL version of this story call "Divine Darkness" The Differences are minimal at the start but as the story progresses it will diverge to the point where they have completely different story-lines to show the difference, in THIS version Dumbledore is Good and Voldemort is Evil. This story is based on whitetigerwolf's Child Therapy challenge which is as follows:_

_**CHILD THEREPY CHALLENGE**_

_When left on the Dursley's doorstep, young Harry Potter's magic acts up and transports him to loving parents, Greek Gods and Goddesses._

_**Requirements:**_

_**- **__Harry must be raised by a married godly couple (so few have a happy marriage) or the entire Olympian council, and bring them closer together. [Done]_

_- Harry cannot be born a demigod (blood/Ichor adoption people!) [Done]_

_- Harry must age like a normal mortal. [Done]_

_- Harry must, for whatever reason, still attend Hogwarts [Chapter Three]_

_- Harry cannot be involved in a M/M pairing [Confirmed]_

_- As much fun as it would be (especially if raised by the entire Olympian council) Harry must face Voldemort without godly intervention. [Eventually]_

_**Recommended:**_

_- Raised by Zeus/Hera [Grandparents]_

_- Raised by Hephaestus Aphrodite [Parents]_

_- Harry/Goddess [Not Planned, maybe. Will be Fem!Harry/Hermione regardless]_

_- Fem!Harry [Done]_

_- Harry mistakenly taken to Camp Half-Blood [Second Story - Witch of Olympus Camp-Half-Blood Chronicles] (May make Fem!Harry/Thalia or Zoë)_

_0_

**Light 1: Daughter of the Smith and the Lover**

_4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England 1981 1 Hour Post Midnight_

Selene Lilith Potter, lay in a bassinet on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, in her hand she clutched a letter to her aunt and uncle whose house this is. In one world she may of lived here and had either a blessed existence or one of horror and torment, her infantile magic however attempted to pierce the veil of the future and in doing so attracted the attention of the Three Fates to her.

Three Ancient Goddesses whose eternal job was to watch over the looms of fate and the strings of mortality and immortality, when they saw that almost all of the futures in which young Selene stayed at Number 4 Privet drive lead to darkness or pain, they intervened. They saw her potential to slay Voldemort and bring peace back to the world of magic, they even saw her redeeming some of the dark wizards who supported him.

They searched every fate and crossed billions of strings until they found the string of Hermione Granger or by her real name Faye Belladonna Riddle, they bond the two girls together with a soul-bond and then worked on the next problem, finding a household in which she would grow strong enough to fulfill her duties. Eventually they found one, it was not a normal household nor was their marriage very good, but the fates decided to place Selene with the Godly couple of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

_Olympus, Hephaestus' and Aphrodite's Palace. Several minutes later._

Hephaestus had tried the impossible earlier this evening, he'd tried to have a rational conversation with his wife. He was now in a argument with her over some small petty thing that didn't matter.

Aphrodite had almost levitated off her couch with joy when Hephaestus had tried talking with her, despite what mythology and the rest of the Gods thought she did love him. The only problem was she was terrified of giving her heart to him and finding out he hated her, she had lived for millennia afraid of losing him. For a terrible marriage was better in her mind then none at all, she would give anything for a chance to tell him how she felt, but every time she tried she failed and Hephaestus thought she was taunting him. She was terrified because their argument which had started over her accidently knocking over one of his toys had escalated to the point where he might divorce her, and the thought made her stomach clench and her throat go dry. Just as the argument was about to reach a point of no return after which Aphrodite might never get her heart's desire a bassinet with a baby inside appears next to them on the couch.

Zeus and Hera who had been about to interfere with the argument suddenly heard the room go quiet and rushed in to see Aphrodite holding a baby and Hephaestus starring at her.

Hephaestus was shocked when the baby arrived and stopped his argument immediately, as he saw a side of Aphrodite that he had never seen before, he watches a she gently takes the baby out of the bassinet and only vaguely notices his mother and father rushing in. He had seen Aphrodite's look when she picked up the baby, for one intense moment she had looked at him with loneliness and fear in her eyes and he realized something. His wife was never the problem with their marriage, he was. Not once in all the years they had been married had he ever shown any sign he had loved her even though he had with all his heart. He almost laughed at the irony as the entire situation finally made sense to him.

Aphrodite watches as Hephaestus' eyes fill with admiration, love and fear, she realizes in the centre of her being the truth.

They both loved each other with all their hearts, but they had been terrified of the same thing from the other.

Rejection.

Hera's eyes widen at both the scene before them, Hephaestus and Aphrodite staring at each other with longing and hope in their eyes, buts also her powers could sense the Marital bond between them growing and strengthening. Hera smiles and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him from interfering in this moment.

Zeus looks down at his wife and notices the looks she gives him, a look begging him to allow the child to stay and to not interrupt this moment. Without a sound Zeus nods and Hera's face fills with happiness, Zeus then stops and thinks about some of his actions over the past millennia. He mentally tells Hera _'Come back to our palace, not only should we let them be... but I have some things to discuss with you'_

In the security of their palace Zeus does something he has never done in all his life, it takes him nearly ten minutes to recount everything he's done to hurt her intentionally or unintentionally, he admits everything to Hera and begs her forgiveness. Hera in turn is shocked by this but grants forgiveness on one condition, she knows her husband can't help himself and thus simply asks that he gets her approval beforehand. Zeus thanks her for such a magnanimous offer. They are about to retire when Hephaestus and Aphrodite come in to ask them something.

_Ten Minute Earlier_

It took Zeus and Hera leaving for Aphrodite and Hephaestus to break out of their reverie and get down to business.

Hephaestus asks the most reasonable questions "Aphrodite, what gender is the little tyke, and does it have any information with it?"

Aphrodite immediately checks and says "She's a girl, and there's two letters here, one in English for someone call Petunia and another in Ancient Greek for us"

Hephaestus takes the letter and reads out loud so Aphrodite can hear.

_"To Hephaestus God of Smiths and Aphrodite God of love._

_The child now with you is called Selene Lilith Potter, She is a legacy of Hecate with the power to use magic via a Foci called a wand. She is also known as 'The Girl-Who-Lived' for surviving a unstoppable killing curse called "Avada Kedavra" due to her mother's selfless sacrifice invoking the ancient magics of Lady Chaos herself. The results of this survival was threefold, first she now has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead that will never fade, second the spell rebounded destroying the mortal incarnation of her would-be murderer, Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle which is his real name. Finally it ripped a fragment of Voldemort's soul out and placed it in Selene's soul making her a Horcrux, a magical tool to survive after death at the cost of one's soul and humanity._

_To the Wizarding world she is a legend, however the cost of that legend lead to the unfortunate deaths of James and Lily Potter whose daughter is now with you. It is her destiny to slay Voldemort and return peace to the world._

_Selene's destiny is to change the world, whether for good or evil is up to her, she'll be a force of change. The only one who will join her on this quest will be her soul-mate, whom she'll meet in time. Do not worry Aphrodite, they will love each other for all eternity with the fierceness of the sun._

_We Pray that you will take this child in and raise her as your own._

_Fate_

Aphrodite and Hephaestus stand there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened when Aphrodite turns to Hephaestus and says "I'm sorry Hephaestus, From the very beginning I have been in love with you, but I was so scared that all you'd see is a shallow woman and that you wouldn't want me" Aphrodite breaks off with tears running down her face. Before she can say anything more Hephaestus engulfs her in a hug.

"I'm sorry as well, I was afraid that all you'd see off me is my features and that you'd not see who I truly was. If only I'd been braver, this wouldn't have happened. We might have had a good marriage, at least now we can fix our mistakes" Hephaestus whispers in her ear.

Aphrodite nods, stands and says "Yes we have, I'm not going to let it go. Nor will I let this one go, I'm going to Lord Zeus and Lady Hera to ask permission for a blood adoption" He voice grows less confident "D-do you want to join me?"

Hephaestus jumps up and kisses Aphrodite on the forehead with the words "Of course" before they both rush out of the room to Zeus and Hera's Palace.

_Zeus and Hera's Palace_

"You want to adopt her?" Zeus asks after they tell him of their request and the letter

Before either Hephaestus or Aphrodite can say anything Hera says "Of course they do otherwise they would ask Zeus. I say they should but on two conditions" Both Zeus and the Couple look at Hera and she says "Not only do I want Zeus and I to become her adoptive grandparents. But in order to prevent cries of Favoritism, she'll be raised by all the gods together, but Hephaestus and Aphrodite will be the main pair, is that acceptable _Zeus?_" The emphasis on his last name promises Zeus that he'll be sleeping on the couch if he doesn't agree. Zeus immediately agrees.

They head over to Hestia's palace as Hestia is the only Goddess who can perform Blood Adoptions due to her being the Goddess of the Hearth and Family. Hera could do an adoption but she would have to be the mother not Aphrodite and from the looks of her daughter-in-law's face it would be criminal to take Selene away from her.

Hestia having already sensed what was going was not only ready for their arrival but had commanded all the Olympians and Minor Gods to be present, she had also asked Hades and Persephone to be here for this momentous occasion.

While most of the gods were okay with the situation, Ares had reservations on it. He was worried he'd lose his girlfriend over it, what's worse is the moment she entered the room he knew that nothing he did would change the future. Aphrodite was no longer his and never would be again, Ares could have raised a fuss, instead he just sighed and acknowledge his defeat to Hephaestus.

In the centre of the room is a raised alter with ancient markings on it. When Selene was brought up to the Alter the markings for Hecate glowed showing a relationship between them, when she enquired Hecate was told that Selene is a descendant from her and is a witch. Hecate's only request after that was "May I join the ceremony?" Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus and Aphrodite all agree having not seen a problem with her joining.

Hestia then speaks the ancient words of magic that only the Titan born know and can speak, Hestia then took Hephaestus' Left Hand and Aphrodite's Right Hand and used a small dagger to cut the back of their hands, the Golden Ichor fell from their wounds onto Selene's forehead and with their combined Ichor she made the ancient sigils for Blood and Adoption. Hestia then took Zeus and Hera's hands, Left and Right respectively and held them over Selene's chest, she cut them and used their spilled Ichor to right Blood and Adoption again. She finally took Hecate's right hand cut it over Selene's abdomen and used it to write the Sigils for Blood, Adoption and Aunt. Hestia then uses the ancient language of magic once more to say _"Bind these five to this child, let them be Parents, Grandparents and a Aunt to this child. Let their powers and blessings flow into this child and make her theirs for all eternity"_ A blinding flash of light occurs and the gods shield themselves from it. when they lower their arms they are amazed to see the aura of power Selene is emanating with such force to overwhelm minor gods. Though only young her hair has grown to her shoulders and is a vibrant red like her mother's. Her eyes are a piercing Emerald green that almost matches Poseidon's eyes. Aphrodite stare lovingly into her eyes, knowing that her young daughter will one day be one of the most beautiful women alive. The adoption had the benefit of destroying Voldemort's Soul-fragment in Selene, ridding her of his evil forever.

_Read, Review and wait you know the drill, If you are interested in reading the Original version of this story it's called "Divine Darkness" They will update close together at the beginning but as the stories start to diverge and the individual sub-plots of the story start to conflict with each other there will be a gap in updates as each story will only get a certain amount of time placed on it._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S Check out whitetigerwolf's challenges on his forum, there's a link to his forum on his profile page, they're quite interesting and well worth a try if you want inspiration for a story._


	2. Light II

_Chapter, no sorry Light two of 'Witch of Olympus', at the current moment there is very few differences between 'Witch of Olympus' and 'Divine Darkness' the next chapter however is where the major split begins. Oh in this story Selene will be creating her own version of the Order of the Phoenix, it will be around fifth year and it'll replace the DA, it'll however continue until the end of the war, afterwards the members will split and go their separate ways._

**Light II: Growth and Magic**

Selene's early life soon came to be one of the most comical things that ever graced Olympus, the sight of the beautiful and reserved Aphrodite carrying a baby became commonplace, as she grew older Selene's beauty became apparent. Her features became almost identical to her birth mother's but minor imperfections here and there were cleaned away by her adoption to Aphrodite, Her body remained lithe as she grew older but she had visible muscles even at a young age due to Hephaestus adopting her.

When she turned four Athena grew interested in her and started teaching her, to the goddesses surprise and amazement Selene was a quick study with a fast and precise mind. Soon after Athena started teaching her Selene released a massive burst of magic and started doing accidental magic, at that point Hecate started teaching her. Selene quickly flew through both magic and mortal subjects, she became one of the few Mortals or Demigods not born of Athena who could keep up with Athena and impress her with her ingenuity and photographic memory.

At the age of five, Selene could cast dozens of spells without the use of a wand, due to her aunts training. At this point Hephaestus and Ares started training her in Forging and Fighting respectively, even though her arrival signaled the end of his relationship with Aphrodite, Ares came to love Selene like his own children or even better. She quickly became a deadly fighter who would use anything and everything to survive in a fight, her skills with any sort of melee weapon short of hunting knives was amazing. In the forges she learned many skills around creating and improving weapons and armor, Hephaestus was tempted at several points to send her to his sons so they could learn from her.

After turning six, Selene's training increased with Apollo teaching her music and archery and Artemis teaching her the skills of a Hunter. Apollo was quick to hook Selene on Japan and get her interested in their culture, as a result Selene started wearing Kimono's as her choice of clothing. Hecate would laugh under her breath at this as she knew it was Selene's natural desire to wear wizard robes breaking through and making her wear the closest available type of clothing which just happened to be Kimonos. Artemis, Athena, Hera and Aphrodite all had different reactions to this however. Artemis was quick to point out to disadvantages Kimonos would cause in a fight and was awestruck to watch a Kimono wearing Selene outpace one of her hunters almost effortlessly without a single hair out of place or her clothing ruffled. Athena nodded in admiration as she quickly saw that the outfit was both beautiful and practical at the same time. Hera nodded at the aura of respectability and maturity the clothing exuded, she knew Selene was young but well on her way to becoming a young woman to be proud off. Aphrodite was overjoyed to see her daughter having a fashion sense that was not only practical but also beautiful and she started wearing Kimonos as well.

When she was seven, Selene started to learn leadership from Zeus and statesmanship and Noble Manners from Hera, she also learned cooking form Hestia. Her meal even though they were made from Mortal foods were happily consumed by the Gods and whenever there was a feast or solstice, Selene was the one to cook the food. Selene's leadership abilities were just as impressive and if Zeus hadn't mellowed out as much as he has he would of thought her a threat to his rule, instead he was just proud of his Granddaughter's ability to rule. Hera found that Selene was a very well mannered girl and by the second month of training not only could she run a business or household perfectly but she could also, plan and put into action a banquet for fifty people at less than a hours notice. Hestia found Selene to be a quick learner like all her other teachers did, Selene quickly went from the basic cooking to elaborate and artful dishes that made even Hestia stop and gape at them.

When she turned Eight, Selene started learning about Automatons from Hephaestus and the principles behind becoming an Animagi from Hecate. Selene quickly filled her father's workshop with automatons both mechanical and magical in nature, she quickly set to creating pocket automatons for a variety of tasks. From Hecate she quickly learned the Animagi principles and the how to of the transformation, when she finally went through with it she shocked all of Olympus, she turned into a Phoenix and not just any Phoenix but a new breed with shining silver and gold wings and Emerald eyes, as a Phoenix she had five songs, 1 to promote healing for those of the Light, 1 to give hope to those of the Light, 1 to sense magic from all sources and show its nature, 1 to cause pain to those of the Dark and the last song which slays those with hearts filled with Darkness, becoming a Phoenix Animagi had several effects on her body, first her hair now has feathers interwoven in it that can only be seen if one carefully observes her hair, her tears are now silver and can heal just like a phoenix's can, Her voice gains a melodic quality to it that makes even the Gods stops with wonder when she sings, Apollo has been known to break down crying at the sound of her singing due to its vastly superior quality to his own.

Nothing truly major happened in her ninth year, Selene just kept learning from her tutors, Lady Demeter, Lord Poseidon or Dionysus didn't have anything to teach her unfortunately, Hades on the other hand said that she was too young and when she turned fifteen he'd start teaching her to manipulate the Underworld with his blessing. So Selene's education was presided over by Ares, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus Hera, Hestia and Zeus. While Selene's personality was for the most part respectful, she had acquired a tendency to use sarcasm whenever something idiotic was said around her, over three-quarters of her talks with Ares was pure Sarcasm. On a completely unrelated note Selene learned how to curse so well it would make sailors blush, in six different languages (English, Greek, Latin, French, German and Mandarin(Chinese)) While Athena was not happy about her cursing, she was surprised and delighted to learn that she could speak several languages.

It was her Tenth year that brought the most interesting changes about, Hecate took Selene on a trip to Diagon Alley. Once there Selene took out her special box, It had Two Silver Phoenix Feathers (Painlessly taken with Hecate's Help), Two strands of Unicorn hair, Two Griffin Feathers and Last but not least two Twenty Inch planks of Olympian wood from the eldest Tree on Olympus. Selene was here to have her wand created, she walks into a store called Ollivander's Wand Shop, she quickly met a nice old man named (Here's a shocker) Ollivander. He was overjoyed to see a customer especially one that wants a custom wand, when she showed him the materials he stared at Selene for several minutes wondering where on Earth the girl got such priceless ingredients. He quickly and efficiently created two 18 Inch wands from the materials, Normally the shorter the wand the better the Wizard or Witches ability to focus magic, however with two or more cores (To a maximum of six) a longer wand is required and 18 Inch is the longest wand type ever known, however staves (Plural of Staff) have been known to be up to six feet in length and have up to eight cores. The wand naturally bonds with Selene, when asked about the other wand Selene gave specific instructions "Whoever manages to bond with the other wand may have it for free Mister Ollivander, you see I'm an Animagus and my Animagi form is a Silver and Gold Phoenix, one day I decided to have two of my feathers taken and stored to one day create my wand and one other for whoever is worth of wielding it, so whoever picks up the second wand is welcome to it." Ollivander watches as Selene and Hecate walk out the door and has to hold a hand to his racing heart, when Selene spoke it felt as if she were a mother and was gently telling her child off, it was kind but held hints of power for those foolish enough to risk her Ire, it was very similar to the grandfatherly tone Dumbledore used on his students. Ollivander smiles at the thought and wonders what will happen when Selene and Dumbledore meet.

The Next Year four days before her eleventh birthday, Selene receives a letter and it's address is quite amazing

**Selene Lilith Potter**

**Palace of Aphrodite and Hephaestus**

**Mount Olympus**

The letter itself reads:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mrs. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_

_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_**by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_**by Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Selene was quite surprised to receive the letter in Olympus and gave the barn owl who delivered it a treat, Zeus however spent several days trying to figure out how the owl had got to Olympus, coincidentally during this time Athena was almost impossible to find.

Selene then takes another trip to Diagon Alley with her Aunt Hecate. As before Selene is somewhat overwhelmed by the appearance of Diagon Alley, she spends several seconds looking at some structures that blatantly defy physics and the laws of nature, then she shrugs and keeps walking, in her mind the fact that she lives in a palace that floats several hundred feet above Manhattan and yet still seems to get power and water (Thank you Hephaestus) without any possible means of this happening leaves her a little more accepting of impossible architecture, she once joked to Athena that you'd need a special diploma in Godly architecture to design buildings on Olympus, Athena laughed and nervously hid a diploma that was hanging on her wall.

After she had gone through the Alley and bought all her supplies, Selene had purchased a Snow Owl she named Hedwig and was walking past Ollivander's when she sees a girl with brown wavy hair go inside, while that girl is inside she sneaks in and stands in the background. The girl is with an elder woman wearing a green dress and having her hair done up in a tight braid. She watches as the girl tries hundreds of wands, Selene perks up when she notices the sister wand to her own being given to the girl. Suddenly the shop is filled with light magic as the wand accepts her, releasing silver and golden sparks from its tip and emitting a hum remarkably similar to Selene's humming.

Before Ollivander can say anything Selene says

"My Gods that was quite a spectacle wasn't it?"

_As you might have notice the majority of the changes was near the end, you'll also notice that in 'Divine Darkness' two of her wands cores (Thestral Hair, and Banshee Hair) could be consider materials from a Dark creature, whereas here all three cores are from creatures of the Light, that are known for protecting others. Not to give anything away but the chance of this story continuing after the end of 'Deathly Hallows' is minimal. The Epilogue will explain it._

_Considering doing a Fem!Harry/Hermione One-shot based on all those wrong Boy/Girl-who-Lived stories, It'll probably be very Lemony and will be very, very angst filled._

_dragonsong2795 _


End file.
